Black and Blue Lover
by JoshyLovesDevy
Summary: Deidara is in abusive relationship. Itachi comes and saves him. Somewhat PWP. I can make more chapters if the people want it!
1. Chapter 1

I write my stories not really based on the characters personalities, because these are old stories. Sooo almost everyone is out of character. My spacing issues have been solved. lol. So read, review, and enjoy. I own nothing, but the thoughts in my head. ;)

"More…mmhmm...yeah…Yeah…YEAH…" Deidara moaned loudly in his sleep, much to his partner's dismay. Sasori did not like the number of times Deidara had woken his up with his moaning or when he felt the sheets get damp by his cum. Usually Sasori would have no problem with this, Deidara was very sexy when he was so vulnerable, but he just wish he knew who Deidara was really dreaming about. He could only imagine it was him, he knew he fucked Deidara the best and he would be highly pissed if it was someone else.

Sasori looked at Deidara's sleeping form once more. His mouth slightly open, his face was glistening in the moonlight from sweat, his eyes closed tightly; Sasori pulled back the covers, he erection could be seen though his boxers. He smirked slightly, whoever it was, they were being rough, just like Deidara liked it. He rolled out of the bed looking at the alarm clock and decided to get ready for work early, seeing as though he couldn't fall back asleep soon. He would wake up Deidara so that he could get ready for class. The two were only two years apart in age; however, Sasori was the beneficiary to his grandfather's old house and a large sum of his money after he died. He also became the CEO of the largest banking firm in the city. Deidara wasn't so lucky, he performed odd jobs in order to keep his tuition paid; he refused to take money from Sasori. They had been friends for a long time and decided a relationship was inevitable.

After a shower and preparing breakfast, Sasori shook his little lover up. "Babe…" he whispered in his ear, shaking him lightly, "time to get up." Deidara stirred at the soothing voice and opened his eyes. He stretched and sat up.

"Morning." He whispered and yawned and the blushed as he felt the stickiness of the sheets. Sasori smirked, "You better be dreaming about me buddy." He said sternly but playfully.

Deidara blushed more and nodded quickly. "Good," He said and kissed Deidara lightly, "I made breakfast and you need to shower and be to class on time." Deidara nodded at him and yawned and stretched again. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pushed off his boxers and walked to the bathroom.

Sasori watched. "Better not be showing anyone else that sweet ass." He said smacking Deidara's butt as he walked by. "Be home when I get home." He said in an icy tone that sends shivers down Deidara's spine and slammed the door to their two story apartment.

Deidara sighed and closed the door to the bathroom. He took a towel and washed his neck and face. Bruises and marks became seen. Sasori could back up what he said. They started out as a loving couple, but then the true controlling obsessive Sasori came out and Deidara hated it. He hated him and he hated having to live there. Sasori said he would kill him if he ever tried to leave or tell anyone. So he wore makeup all the time and he could fake a good mood anytime. He knew he could never be his old happy self anymore and his friends noticed.

Deidara turned on the shower and stepped in. He washed his hair and body thoroughly and got out, wrapping a towel around him. Sasori had installed cameras inside the house, so he could watch Deidara when he wasn't home. There was always one in the bathroom. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, after throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He ate his breakfast quickly and ran to meet up with his friends.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame were Deidara's closest friends. Kakuzu and Hidan had been dating forever, or at least that's what it felt like. Kisame, or Kissy Bear as Deidara likes to call him, was adorable, and it didn't hurt that he was best friends with the guy that Deidara dreamed about.

Itachi.

Even the name made me smile and have butterflies. He wasn't about to tell Sasori the dreams he was having weren't about him. He was only a little taller than Deidara, and he had blue eyes and blondish brown; usually held back in a bandana, but not today, it was just flowing and out. Deidara could just sit there and stare at him all day; in fact he realized he was staring now. Deidara turned another shade of pink when he realized Itachi was looking back. He averted his eyes and looked down. Kisame and Itachi walked over to the trio of guys and waved.

"Hey everyone!" Kisame said happily, he seemed to always be happy.

Deidara smiled at him, "Hey Kissy Bear," He giggled and turned to walk away as the bell rang. He felt his arm being pulled back and he turned around to see Itachi.

"Hey Itachi." He said blushing slightly and he shifted to his other foot and looked away from him. Itachi looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You're so cute, I'm going to this party Friday night, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." He asked.

Deidara opened his eyes wide and looked at him, and nodded quickly. "Umm yeah, sure." He answered quickly and smiled.

"I'll see you around then." Itachi said and walked to class, leaving an all too happy Deidara to walk to class. He was smiling and when he got to his first period class, which he had with Kakuzu and Kisame, he was giggling uncontrollably. Kakuzu and Kisame looked at each other and then him.

"Spill." They smiled and Deidara sat down with them and giggled.

"He asked me to a party!" He said smiling and giggling more. Kakuzu and Kisame looked at each, aga, other and smiled brightly.

"Seriously?" Kisame asked and Deidara nodded quickly and looked down at his phone and then frowned. "Shit." He whispered and ran his fingers to his hair.

"What is it hun?" Kakuzu said noticing the drastic change in attitude.

"Sasori." He said and looked down. "I totally forgot about Sasori." Deidara banged his head on the desk and stayed there.

"Baby, calm down, "Kakuzu said and rubbed his back and sighed. None of Deidara's friends liked Sasori; he was an arrogant asshole and always controlled Deidara. Deidara went through the rest of the day not happy, and he avoided Itachi and the rest of his friends; eating lunch in the library and staying quiet in class. The day ended and he walked out of school slowly.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi drove up to him as he was walking back home, "Hey, we're going out to eat lunch, wanna come?" Kakuzu shouted out of the window. He looked down and shook his head, "I gotta be home in like 10 minutes." He sighed, because he was more like fifteen minutes away. "I need to start running." He said to himself.

"I'm sorry." He waved and they all looked at him and Kakuzu rolled up his window.

"Something bad is going to happen." He said sighing, to himself. "Hm?" Hidan asked and kept his eyes on the road, "It's nothing." Kakuzu said and leaned his head the window, watching Deidara break out into a run toward his house.

Deidara panting heavily when he reached the steps of the apartment him and Sasori stayed in. His car was not in the driveway, so he knew he wasn't home yet. He went inside and placed his backpack down and went upstairs to the room they shared. He sighed and sat down on the bed and leaned back, it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. Two hours later, the door down stairs was opened and Sasori came in.

"DEIDARA!" he yelled through the house. He walked inside shivering and he sat on the couch, running his fingers through his hair; obviously annoyed.

"DEIDARA!" He yelled again. Deidara woke up and slid out of the bed. His hair was messy and he wiped his eyes and slowly went downstairs.

"Yes?" He yawned. Sasori looked at him and patted his lap.

"Come." Deidara walked to his and sat on his lap, and frowned. He knew where this was going. Sex and he didn't want that right now, he wanted to talk. Sasori nibbled on his ear lightly, "You've been such a good boy lately." He whispered and Deidara tilted his head. He knew the routine: just stay quiet and he might stop.

"So we are going out tonight." He said and pushed Deidara off of his lap, who fell on the floor shocked.

"Out? Where?"

"It's a surprise." Sasori said smiling and pulled on a jacket and walked back outside to the car. Deidara rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the floor and went to go get dressed. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He looked over at Sasori and contemplated telling him, he thought he was bipolar and then shrugged it off.

Him and Sasori hadn't been out since they are started dating, so he was very excited. He slipped on his shoes and ran to the car. He got in and smiled brightly at him and Sasori smiled back. They pulled out of the driveway.

"Anything interesting happened at school today?" Sasori asked calmly.

Deidara thought and nodded. "OH! I got invited to a party and I really want to go." He said and looked up at Sasori. He knew how to ask questions and not indicate anything about the person who asked him. He couldn't let Sasori find out about Itachi, ever.

"Well when is it?" He said and asked, caving into Deidara's childlike enthusiasm.

"Friday," he said, trying to smile to widely.

"Well, I'll see. What will I do on Friday night all by myself?" He said and looked at him. Deidara shrugged and looked outside as they pulled into the parking lot at Gringo's, a Mexican restaurant. He got out of the car and closed the door and Sasori got out behind him and grabbed his arm and squeezed it. Deidara winced and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I brought you here for a reason." He whispered harshly and let go of his arm as they walked in. He walked in front of him to a table already occupied by a lady and another man. Deidara looked at them and then around the restaurant, he saw a lot of people including his friends. He gave a small wave at them and turned to look at the two people at the table.

The girl had long wavy hair and large fake breasts. Her face had obviously had plastic surgery work done on it and she had a mole on her right cheek. Deidara didn't like her; he could already tell she was a total bitch. They guy was bald and looked angry, the intensity in his eyes was burning and he looked up at Deidara and Sasori.

"You're late," he man said coldly. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't know yet." Deidara squinted and looked at them and then back at Sasori.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked Sasori, who immediately grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it as hard as he could. Deidara held back a yelp and tried to move away.

"Basically you need to get your shit and get the fuck out of my house." He said in an icy tone. "What?" Deidara said looking at him. "Why? I don't understand." Sasori rolled his eyes and looked back at the two people. "Be right back," he said and dragged Deidara to the bathroom.

"Look, Deidara, we're over." Sasori said, not even looking into his eyes. "Those people. Their names are Konan and Pein. They been…we've been…they work with me, in more ways than one if you know what I mean." He said shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck. Deidara looked at him, shocked and looked down. "You weren't giving me what I needed sexually…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Don't give me that generic ass bullshit. You know whenever you wanted it you…" He yelled and Sasori stepped to his face and punched him hard, interrupting his sentence. Deidara's face snapped to the side and stayed there.

"Whether we are together or not you will never speak to me like that you little bitch. Remember who I am? Honestly, Deidara no one will ever love you. EVER! Why? Cause you are a bitching whore! Why would I keep settling for you when I can have them? You never were that smart though."

Deidara looked at him slowly. "You are nothing but A CHEATING BASTARD!" He yelled and stormed out of the bathroom before he could retort.

He walked over to the table where Kakuzu and Hidan were and he noticed Kisame, and Itachi, "LOOK!" He said and pointed to his cheek. It was red and about t to swell.

"Whoa. What the fuck happened?" Kakuzu said and cupped his cheek, lightly.

"Apparently I'm not good enough for anyone and…" He said and leaned his head into his hands crying loudly. He sunk to the floor and cried more. Other people began to look and whisper to each other.

Itachi, by this point, was highly pissed off. He didn't always show it, but he really liked Deidara. He had a reputation of being a bad ass with no feelings, so he often hid them for everyone. And now, not only was his crush on the floor crying he had been hit by this douche bag. He got out from behind the table to go find Sasori.

Itachi stormed into the bathroom, fuming and his fist tightly formed. His knuckles were totally white and he saw Sasori; he was looking into the mirror and frowning. Itachi tapped his shoulder and looked at him. "You hit him?" he asked coldly. A voice that would make anyone frighten by him.

"I can do whatever I want to that bitch." He said looking away from the mirror and at him.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" He said and cocked his head to the side and Itachi punched him in the face. Sasori stumbled back and growled. He lunged at him and Itachi was hit in the stomach. He brushed it off and punched him in the face again and grabbed his hair and slammed it against the mirror. Sasori's head began to bleed profusely. Itachi looked at him and spit on him before he walked out the bathroom.

He walked back to the table and saw Deidara sitting at the table sniffling. Itachi wrapped his arms around him and everyone at the table stopped talking and stared. Deidara looked up at him and nuzzled his head into the crook of Itachi's neck. "Shhh…" He whispered, "It's gonna be alright." He said quietly and rubbed his back. Deidara nodded and eventually stopped crying.

Itachi looked at everyone staring, "What?" he asked. They all just shrugged and looked around, and Deidara let out a little giggle. Itachi picked him up and carried him out of the restaurant, everyone in the back clapping. Deidara blushed and hid his face and tightened his grip around him. Itachi smiled slightly and carried Deidara the two blocks it took to get to his house.

He didn't put him down until they reached Itachi's bedroom. Itachi put him down on the bed and went to his bathroom and wiped the makeup away from his face, and he frowned. The bruises on his cheeks and below his eyes were shown. He felt some anger rise in him again. He wanted to know how long this had been happening, and how someone could do something like this to Deidara of all people. He knew this was not the time for question though.

Deidara looked away from him and Itachi cupped his chin. "I'm…I…really… like you." Itachi whispered, not really sure of his feelings, and caressed his hand down his cheek. "I don't want you to be hurt, ever again." He said and kissed him softly. Deidara blushed as his soft lips came in contact with him. He kissed him back instinctively and Itachi pushed him back on the bed softly and crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Deidara was in utter shock, he never knew Itachi felt the way but he wasn't complaining; the lips on his mouth were sent from heaven and just satisfy him. Itachi deepened the kiss and pressed his body to Deidara's. Deidara moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Itachi rocked his hips against Deidara's and broke the kiss to look at him. Deidara bit back a moan and looked back at him.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Itachi whispered down at him and lifted Deidara's shirt over his head. "Stop me if you want to." He whispered and kissed down his chest. He went to his nipples and took it between his teeth and with the other one he rolled it with his fingers. Deidara moaned softly under him and closed his eyes. Itachi smiled at the way he made Deidara feel, he smirked and kissed down his chest and stomach.

Then he was suddenly flipped and Deidara was on top of him, blushing and smiling. Itachi pulled off his shirt and smirked, and leaned back. Deidara kissed and nibbled down his chest, working his hand to unbutton Itachi's pants. Itachi was biting his lip, and he put his fingers in Deidara's hair. Deidara kissed down his stomach and across his hem line to his pants. Deidara unzipped and unbuttoned Itachi's pants and pulled them down and off. Deidara smiled at Itachi's naked body. He was gorgeous; to Deidara he screamed perfection.

He blushed as he looked at Itachi's cock and back up at him. Itachi chuckled lowly and smiled. "Think you can handle it baby?" Deidara nodded and giggled; as he leaned down to take his tip into his mouth. He swirled it around in his mouth, moving his tongue against his slit. Itachi bit his lip and closed his eyes, resting his head back on a pillow. Deidara bobbed his head slowly, closing his eyes and worked his tongue all along his cock. Itachi moaned softly and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. Deidara quickened his pace, rolling his balls in his hands. Itachi resisted the urge to buck into his mouth, thus gagging him. Deidara pulled his mouth off and began to nibbled along his length, and stroking him quickly.

Itachi moaned loudly, "I'm close!" He moaned out. Deidara nodded and took him back into his mouth and deepthroated him, massaging his cock with his throat muscles. Itachi arched his back, moaning loudly as he released his hot cum down Deidara's throat. He gripped and pulled onto Deidara's hair as he rode out his orgasmic bliss. Deidara swallowed and looked at him smiling and licking his lips.

"God, you're so sexy." Itachi whispered moving his hand out of his hair and onto his face, caressing his cheek lightly. Deidara giggled. He leaned back and rolled over, and wiggled his ass at Itachi; taunting him. Itachi sat up and grabbed onto Deidara's hip and pulled him aggressively toward his body. He dug his fingers into his Deidara's side and smirked as Deidara moaned softly because of the pain. He prepared himself at Deidara's entrance, smirking to himself, as Deidara lowered his upper body down onto the mattress and raised his ass up into the air. Itachi couldn't and wouldn't resist submission such as this. He gripped Deidara's hips again and slammed into him with such force, Deidara cried out his name in pain and pleasure. He started a quick, pounding rhythm, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make Deidara go wild.

"OH FUCK!" Deidara moaned loudly and Itachi smirked. 'Found it!' he thought and began to pound into him mercilessly. Deidara moaned his name with every thrust, each time being louder than the previous. Itachi began to slow his pace, making each thrust slow and deep. Deidara groaned at the slower pace, and moved his hips back against Itachi's, who smirked at his wanting.

Itachi pulled out completely, and Deidara looked at him, "Please…don't." He said looking back at him pleading with his eyes. Itachi, again, couldn't resist the boy's temptations and slammed back into, his pace more aggressive than before. Deidara moaned his name loudly and moved his hips along with him, wanting more.

"Itachi! I'm close!" he screamed and Itachi nodded, he was very close as well. He thrust became more erratic and his breath became ragged. He nailed into Deidara's prostate and very soon, his cum had covered the sheets and at that same moment; Itachi had cummed deep inside of him. Itachi pulled out of Deidara and laid beside him in the bed and panted heavily. Deidara had his eyes shut closed and his body fell limp against the bed; he looked up at Itachi and smiled. "I love you." He whispered and nuzzled into him. Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around him, before he heard his phone vibrate. He sighed and snatched his phone off the bedside table where it had miraculously come out of his pants.

"Hello?" he said, yawning slightly and smiled down at the sleeping Deidara in his arms.

"Hey? What you and Deidara up to?" Kisame asked on the other line.

"Nothing." He answered shortly.

"Oh well, just wanted to know if you want to come out tonight, we can hook with a few people and see where it goes from there." He said and laughing.

"Nah, not tonight. I've got all I need right here. Bye." He said and hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply. He kissed Deidara's forehead and wondering how someone who seemed so perfect could love someone like him, little did he know, Deidara asked himself the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeahh so sorry this took so long. This had no clear direction. I'll get it together soon, I promise. There is no lemon in this chapter, just let your mind wonder about shower activities ;) Read and review please!

**Chapter Two! **

As Deidara fluttered his eyes opened the next morning, the events of last night flooded his mind and his face was painted red. However, he did not feel a warm body next to him. He let out a soft sigh and threw his legs over the bed, this was probably the nice way of telling not to tell anyone what happened or stay too long. He let out another sigh as he prepared to get up. His bright blue eye fell close as tears threatened to fall down. He tried to stand, but immediately collapsed back down due to pain. He laid back on the bed and sighed in defeat. He then hear the bedroom door slowly open. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up onto his elbow and watched Itachi enter the room with a lot of bags.

"Morning sunshine." Itachi whispered as he laid across the bed with Deidara. He gently placed his lips on his forehead.

"Oh. And I suggest you put on some kind of bottoms, before your ass hurts even worst." Deidara instantly blushed.

"But I don't have anything to wear." He whined and sat up, something he regretted and groaned in pain.

"Well that's what I was doing this morning!" Itachi said smiling. "I got all your clothes from Sasori's house and brought them here." Deidara tilted his head and then smacked himself in the head.

"Now I feel stupid. I thought last night was a mistake for you and you wanted me to leave cause I dunno." Deidara got out in one breath, his face flushed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know I had to tell you, I'm not letting you go. You may not know or realize that I have liked you for a while and now that I have you, I do not intend on letting you go anytime soon." Deidara blushed and smiled excitedly and leaned up, kissing him deeply. Itachi smiled, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Deidara pulled away and giggled softly,

"Tachi-kun," He said pouting. "I need to shower, but I'm having trouble standing. Help mee." He said and held his arms out to Itachi who laughed in response.

He picked up Deidara and swung his small frame over his shoulder. Deidara giggled and poked Itachi's ass.

"I'll drop you." The Uchiha warned sternly.

"Otayyyyy." Deidara said and smiled. Itachi smirked to himself and pushed off his pants, kicking them into the laundry bin and then walked to the bathroom. Deidara looked around and he wondered how Itachi afforded everything he had. He didn't remember him saying anything about having a job.

As if reading his mind Itachi sighed, "My parents died a few years back; well not just them, my brother as well. It was an accident…" He voice grew weaker as he finished and put Deidara.

Deidara stroked his cheek and hugged him tightly, "It's okay Tachi." He whispered. He pressed his lips to his and all of the sadness in the room seem to disappear. Itachi smiled and lifted off his shirt.

"Okay, well I'll obviously have to wash you." A glint in his eye showed that Deidara was going to get a lot dirtier before he actually got clean.

After finally getting out of the shower and failing at keeping their hands off of each other as they got dressed, it was finally time to get out of the house. Kisame had called after they got out of the shower and proposed a lunch outing for everyone.

It was supposed to have started an hour ago as the duo pulled up. Deidara had a _very _noticeable limp and Itachi wore a smug smirk. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were already there and had started eating at a small booth in a local diner. Hidan and Kakuzu had taken seats together and Kisame had started feeling like a third wheel, especially when hands went roaming under the table.

He let out a sigh of relief as Itachi and Deidara walked up, and then he realized that look that Itachi wore. He obviously scored last night. Kisame mind then started racing, who did Itachi score with, the only person he was with was Deidara, who definitely wasn't the type to fuck on the first night meeting someone. Kisame finally snapped back to reality and looked at the seat next to him, which was filled by Itachi and then he noticed that Deidara was sitting in his lap.

Deidara looked at Kisame, "Yes Kissy bear?" He asked, giggling softly. Kisame shook his head and looked down, going back into his mind. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Why hadn't Itachi told him that he and Deidara had done "it?" And why had Deidara called him and gushed about it like he usually did. And why did he care so much if Deidara had sex with Itachi, it's not like he actually had feelings for his small friend. He sighed and then looked back at his food. He noticed Itachi pat Deidara's hips and he immediately got up and Itachi then tapped his shoulder motioning Kisame to follow. The latter obeyed and slid out the booth and followed Itachi outside.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other then at Deidra, "Soooo was it as amazing as you though it would be?" Hidan asked, a knowing smirk on his face which caused Deidara to blushed and nod. "OhMyGod yes. He is perfect…" He began to gush, which made the other two laughed. Deidara was the most innocent one of the group and he often got flustered talking about sex, even more when he is talking about himself.

Itachi pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I can tell when something is wrong, so tell me what it is." He stated, looking out into the sky, waiting for his friend to answer.

"So you and Deidara?" Kisame began, not really knowing where to start. Itachi nodded and smirked. "He's more amazing in bed than I thought, and he makes me smile."

Kisame blushed at his statement, "So you are only with him because he is a good fuck?" He asked back, his anger rising.

Itachi looked down at Kisame with the anger of the devil, "Fuck no. Why the fuck would you think that? You are the only fucking person who has known me forever, is that a fucking reason I've stayed with anyone?" He let out a sigh, calming himself. "It's just an added bonus." He said and shrugging. Kisame nodded, not really wanting to anger his friend.

"Itachi, we _have_ been friends for a long time, but I must let you know, if you hurt Deidara, we will no longer be friends." And with that he turned on his heels and walked back into the diner. Itachi sighed and watched his friend walk away; he put out his cigarette and went back inside.

"Eww Tachi, you smell." Deidara said pouting, not really being too fond of the smell of cigarettes. "I'm sorry babydoll. I'll try to quit." He murmured into his ear, closing his eyes. They hadn't really talked much, but Itachi vow to find out more about his new lover so he could always make him happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lemon. D: I'll do a better one next time I promise. One that involves some kinky stuff.o: I do not ownn. R&R

The group split up sometime after that, each of them needing to get ready for school in the morning. The Itachi thought of the first thing he was going to ask Deidara when they got home. He opened the passenger door for Deidara and walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Deidara was fairly silent on the drive home, almost too silent. Itachi looked at him and grabbed his hand. Deidara visibly flinched and then looked up at him. You could that he was in deep thought before Itachi grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Itachi frowned.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He whispered back to him as they pulled into the driveway. Itachi got out of the car and went and opened Deidara's door. Josh got out of the car and walked into the house, to Itachi it almost seemed as if he was scared, what _exactly _had Sasori done to him. Itachi grabbed his hand and the two sat down on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to him, not wanting to startle Deidara more than he already was. Deidara looked down, "It's just that…this was usually the time when…when, umm, Sasori would…hurt me…" He whispered, tears filling his eyes. Itachi frowned more and pulled Deidara close to him.

"I know this maybe hard but baby you have to realize, I'm _not_ that fucking bastard Sasori. I would _never_ put you through anything like that." He said rubbed his back. Deidara smiled softly and nodded.

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, "I want to get to know you better…" he started; Deidara looked up at him, "well ask away."

Itachi looked up, "Where are you parents? I mean where did you live before Sasori?"

Deidara shrugged. "I've never met them; they gave me up for adoption when I was little. However, when my adoptive family found out I was gay, had a boyfriend, and already had had sex with him, they kicked me out. So I lived with Sasori."

Itachi thought about what he said, "WAIT! How did they find out? They didn't walk in on you two did they?"

Deidara shook his head and blushed, "Well we had sorta kinda recorded ourselves doing it and they found the DVD and sorta kinda watched it." He said in one breath, his face a blood red.

Itachi laughed out loud. "I'm sorry baby, but that's funny."

"Whatever." He said and stuck his tongue out at him.

Itachi smiled, "How long were you and Sasori together?" Deidara though and laid his head against Itachi, "Three years."

"And how was it before he started hurting you?" Itachi asked, trying to not make him feel uncomfortable, "We were together a month and a half the first time he hit me…but um before we even got together," Deidara began, his eyes closed tightly and he gabbed for Itachi's hand, "He umm…raped me…" He finished quietly.

That was the moment that Itachi decided that he would not rest until he made Deidara the happiest man alive and Sasori a dead one. No one should hurt someone as pure and nice as Deidara.

Itachi held Deidara tightly and pressed his lips to his neck. "This is my last question for the night, has anyone ever really made love to you?" He whispered against his ear

. Deidara blushed brightly and shook his head. "I had to get used to the rough stuff because that's how Sasori liked it…" He whispered and looked at Itachi and pressed his lips against him firmly. Itachi picked Deidara up, never losing the connection with his lips, and walked to the bedroom.

Deidara was nervous, what if Itachi didn't like this and he left him. He sighed and opened his big blue eyes to the naked figure above him. He hand never seen Itachi work out but he was muscular. He was like a Greek God in Deidara's eyes. Then a soft moan escaped his pink lips; Itachi had started to nibble and kiss down his neck.

"I'm going to make you feel…" He whispered against the skin below him, it was like it was calling his name and who was Itachi to deny such a gorgeous man pleasure. "Like you never have before..." He finished and ripped open Deidara's shirt, which stared at him closely and blushed like a madman. He then felt those sinful lips on his nipples. He closed his eyes again and moaned softly at the sensation of them being sucked on and played with. He couldn't help but arch his back and he bit his lip hard. Itachi kissed and nibbled down his body.

He littered Deidara's hips with kisses as unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. Deidara let his eyes fall close and his mouth fall open, a silent moan. Deidara kicked the pants off his legs and they were thrown off the bed. Itachi smiled and pushed down his boxers. Itachi smiled down at the naked body below him; it was so beautiful. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to his new angel.

Itachi didn't even remember when his clothes were taking off his off, but he remembered every sensual noise that came from his love. The moans drove him to drive deeper into his lover's heat, and the tight muscles that surrounded him were his reward. Deidara's back was arched so far off the bed it looked painfully sexy. The moans increased the further Itachi plowed into him. His hands went to his shoulders and his fingers nails pierced his skin.

Itachi didn't even register as small beads of blood formed on his shoulder. He gripped onto the head board and pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Deidara screamed out his name, "I'm so close Tachi!" "Me too baby." He growled and increased his pace, his thrust becoming erratic as he reached his peak. "Fuck." He whispered as he began to fill Deidara up with his cum, and in that instant he felt Deidara's muscles clench and cum on his chest. Deidara wore a tired smile as he lay in pure ecstasy. "Fuck…" Itachi whispered again, pulling out slowly and laying next to him. He pulled Deidara close.

"We'll shower later." He whispered and they two fell asleep happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait and the crappy chapter! I promise I will do better! Read and Review por favor!

The two had been dating for a couple of weeks now. At school, Itachi was so protective of Deidara and when they got home, the latter always found a way to thank his savior. Deidara had trust himself around Itachi and the two told each other everything. Deidara smiled brightly as he rested his head in Itachi lap.

The Uchiha ran his fingers though the golden hair of his lover as he told him about his day and I joke he told to him about a quarter. Itachi's mind; however, was in a completely different place. He felt like their relationship was so physical. After the first couple of days, Deidara was always happy around him. Sometimes he would wake up and hear Deidara sniffling at night in the bathroom. He always made a note to check his body for cuts or scars. He never found any. He knew that Deidara was a master at hiding his true feelings. He just wishes his angel would talk to him.

"Itachi…" Deidara said, looking up at him. Itachi snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just thinking…" He said; voice still a little out of it.

"About what?"

"Why do you cry at night? Why don't you talk to me when you are sad?" He asked, he was never one to beat around the bush. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

"Tachi…" Deidara said and looked down as he sat up.

He didn't know Itachi had been listening when he was crying. He didn't want anything to come between them, and his emotions always seemed to be a problem. Over the past couple of days he had been receiving text messages and phone calls from Sasori. When he answered, Sasori sounded drunk. He was yelling and slurring his words and Deidara didn't understand. He then received text messages that threated him and Itachi; and he knew that Sasori would make good on his threats. He sighed and fiddled his thumbs as he looked down. Deidara had been thinking about everything but what Sasori had sent him. Today was the day he actually wanted to cry. He had sent Deidara a video of them having sex; however, it was one of the many times that he had raped Deidara. He threated to send it to Itachi and practically everyone else in the school if he didn't leave the man immediately. Deidara tried to pretend like it didn't happen.

"Sasori has been texting me…" He started and he saw Itachi visible tense.

"And well…umm…he said that if I didn't leave you he would send this video to everyone…I have until the end of next week…" He whispered, his voice faltering. Itachi's eyebrow lifted and he looked at Deidara.

"Show me the video." Deidara lowered his face and pulled out his phone and gave it to Itachi. He clicked on Sasori's name and the video began and so did the screaming.

All you could see was Sasori ramming himself into Deidara but the most frightening part of the screaming emitting from Deidara, whose face wasn't even in the frame. Itachi couldn't and wouldn't watch it. He put the phone down and got up; Deidara looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry Itachi; I didn't want to upset you…."

Itachi cut him off. "No. Did you ever think that it would upset me if you were upset? Now stay here. I'll take care of this." He then stormed out of the room and the house. Deidara looked at him and curled up on the couch, crying softly.

Itachi didn't know where he was going, he didn't really care. He wanted the red head dead. Now. He sighed and looked around and turned around and walked back to the way he came.

He had gotten himself lost and he knew that Deidara needed him. He would stand by him. He sighed as he walked up the driveway and back into the house. He silently walked around until he found Deidra in bed. He slowly got in and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered. Deidara whispered, "I love you too." The two fell asleep soon after that

The next morning Deidara awoke and looked at his phone, he had missed calls from Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. He decided to call Kisame back.

"Yo!" Kisame answered a little to awake for it to be a little past 7 o'clock in the morning.

"You called my love?" Deidara asked and giggled softly as he felt Itachi's grip around his waist.

"Yes, well the guys were wondering if you were okay. Itachi called us last night and we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Deidara smiled slightly and Itachi moved his hands lower, slowly stroking Deidara.

"I'm fine guys. I promise!" Kisame smirked at the way Deidara's voice sounded, "Well good! Cause we need to party this weekend. Hidan found this new club that he wants us to try out."

"Sounds fun! We can so be there." He squeaked as Itachi stopped his movements against his cock and then back around to his ass, teasing his hole.

"Alright, see you love birds at school. Peace!" Kisame said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Itachi murmured into Deidara neck, his lips brushing his skin lightly as he pushed the tip of his finger into the blonde's ass, wiggling it around a bit. The blonde bit his lip and closed his eyes,

"Kisame, he was talking about this club we should go to on Friday or Saturday. Hidan found it." Deidara then tried to move from Itachi's grip, but the other man had different plans as he pulled him back into his arms, placing soft kisses down his neck.

It was obvious that the two definitely wouldn't be on time today as Deidara moans began.


	5. Chapter 5

D: I sowwy. It took me so long to update. I havent been the happiest panda. But Read and Review. No thex in this chapter. but I promise some in the next.

I own nothing.

It was lunchtime. Half of the day was over the the lovers finally showed up to school. No one asked what they were doing because, they already knew. Deidara walked with a slightly limp and he was blushing. Itachi wore a smug grin as always and held Deidara close. Kisame smiled when Deidara sat next to him.

"Wow! I thought you guys weren't going to come. You two cease to amaze me."

Deidara blushed harder and looked down, hiding his face. Itachi rubs his back soothingly and looked at Hidan. "So, where is this club?" He asked.  
>Hidan tilted his head, "Kisame, I thought you told Deidara. Anyway its this pop dance club thing. It should be super fun."<p>

Itachi nodded and then took his hand from Deidara's back and brought it to the table and laid his hand on it. "That does sound fun, we'll come." Deidara smiled up at him and nodded and agreement.

"Tachi, can I talk to you?" Kisame asked and got up from the table.

Itachi followed out of the cafeteria and outside. Deidara watched them leave and shrugged. The two use to always be together because they were best friends. He didn't think anything of it. His stomach growled and he looked up at the two across the table from him.

"Soooo Dei, your birthday and Christmas are coming up. What are you two going to do?" Hidan asked, he seemed extra happy today, so Deidara just assumed they both had the same reason to smile. Deidara gave a shrug and then smiled.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to the toy store?" Hidan tilted his head and then smirked and nodded.

"I would ask Kisame, but I would like to go with you." Deidara smiled happily "Lets go tomorrow! Now I'm going to eat!" He said and got up to get some food.

Outside the two best friends walked a little from the actual school, Itachi didn't say anything the whole way. He just followed. Kisame stopped and sighed,  
>"Look, Itachi. His birthday is coming up..."<p>

"I know. We actually do have conversations, we are just physically attracted to one another." Itachi said and frowned.

Contrary to popular belief, he like Deidara a lot. Maybe even starting to love him. His heart had been broken a long time ago. And maybe, just maybe, Deidara was going to repair it. He sighed.

"Kisame, I know what you are thinking. You don't think I'll be able to give my heart to Deidara because of Sakura..."

Kisame looked at him, his best friend had knew him well. He didn't want Deidara hurt. Between the two, Kisame had always been the shoulder to cry on or the ear when Itachi needed to rant.

"Itachi, I know you two had a bad break up. I just want both of you to be happy. I want to help."

"I know Kisame. I know. Seeing him happy makes me smile."

Kisame smiled, he knew Itachi was genuinely happy with Deidara and that made him happy.

"So, what are you going to get him?"

Itachi shrugged, "I was think about somethinglikeapromisering." He mumbled, in one breath. It had been a long time since he had shown his romantic side, and he didn't want Kisame to laugh.

Kisame raised his eye brow, "What was that?"

"A promise ring. I'm getting him a fucking promise ring." He sighed and looked down.

Kisame smirked, "Awwww! How cute!" He laughed and Itachi pushed him

.  
>"Fuck you man." The two laughed all the way back to the school.<p>

The group went through the school day without much more. Deidara waited beside Itachi's car for him to walk out of the school. Deidara usually never beat him to the car but he just shrugged it off. He leaned back and placed his book bag on the ground and stared at the cars driving past. He sighed softly and just wished he wasn't so bored.

Then he saw them. Sasori and Pein. He saw them together and he didn't know why, but he felt tears in his eyes. Why did he care so much? His fist balled up and he bit his lip. He wanted to talk to Sasori again. He wanted them to be friends.

Itachi came up silently behind him and saw what he was looking at. "No matter how bad they treat you, its hard seeing your first love with someone else isn't it?" He said in a hushed tone and Deidara nodded dumbly and then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I'm so emotional." Itachi shrugged and wrapped his arms around Deidara tightly "Lets talk about it when we get home." Deidara nodded and Itachi slid his arms from around his small blonde lover and the two got into the car. They were in a comfortable silence all the way home.

Itachi parked the car and walked to the passenger side. He opened Deidara's door and grabbed his hand. He wanted to show Deidara how loving and caring he is. "I haven't really felt this way about a person in a long time," he began when the two sat on the couch.

"About a year and a half ago I broke up with my girlfriend Sakura. She was the first person I had ever kiss. My first fuck, my first date. My first love. I loved everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she cried."

He looked down, Deidara placed his hand in Itachi's, letting him know it was okay to go on. "She went out one night and told me she was going to her friends house to study. There had been a party that night and I stayed in because I really wanted to hang out with her and I had already made plans. When she bailed I just stayed in bed..."

He took a deep breath. "And then I get a call from Kisame saying that shes there and shes fucking some guy. Turns out the guy Kisame was talking was my younger brother Saskue."

He sighed and looked down. "I broke up with her right then and there. I moved out of my parents house and until I met you, she filled my dreams."

Deidara wrapped his small arms around Itachi tightly. "Its hard to forget your first love Deidara. That's why I wasn't upset with you. I know how you feel." He whispered into the blonde's ear. Deidara nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered and Itachi frowned and looked up at him,"Why?"

"You want to understand and get to know me. You want to love me for me. It means a lot." Itachi nodded and placed a small kiss upon his lovers cheek as he pulled Deidara into his lap. The small one smiled and nuzzled into Itachi's neck and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Itachi whispered back. The two napped the afternoon away.

Together.


	6. Chapter 6

Im so sorry about the wait. I got uninspired. D: And I made an error in the last chapter. Sasori will reappear soon. A lemon will also be in the near future. Please read and review.

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, somehow he had made it from the couch in the living with Itachi, to the bedroom alone. He pouted and rolled over to look at the clock on the beside table. It was 7:35 pm. He decided there was no real reason to get out of bed, so he just laid there and thought about what Itachi had just told him. He never really realized that Itachi's only real friend was Kisame. He just didn't think about it. He wondered why Itachi trusted him so much. He wouldn't really trust himself. But he wasn't Itachi.

Deidara's face screwed up as he confused himself and then the door to the bedroom opened. Itachi peeked his head in, his hair falling effortlessly pass his shoulders. He looked like a fallen angel. Deidara now understood why he was so broken.

He let a small smile for on his face as he looked over to his boyfriend, "Yes Dear?" Deidara asked.

"Hidan is here." He said and went back out the door.

Deidara pouted and threw his legs over the bed, he forgot he was supposed to go shopping today. He pulled on a random pair of jeans and a shirt and walked out the bedroom. While walking closer to the living room, he noticed his shirt smelled like Itachi, kind of smoky with strawberries. It was a strange smell that was unique to the Uchiha.

"Finally." Hidan said and stood up. He wasn't great at waiting.

Deidara pouted. "I'm sorry, I forgot." Hidan rolled his eyes and Itachi smirked at the two.

"Deidara," Itachi said, walking up to his small blonde lover, "My shirt looks amazingly sexy on you. Wear my clothes more often after we fuck" He whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Deidara blushed brightly and looked down. He felt stupid and practically ran out of the chuckled and watched his lovers form retreat.

Hidan followed silently, knowing when not to interfere. He wanted to know what it was like to live with Itachi, but he knew to ask that question when he was alone with Deidara.

Hidan and Deidara had been friends for a long time. When they were little they did everything together. When Sasori came into the picture everything changed. They started to separate, not really talk. Hidan was hurt, but he didn'tt show it, Kakuzu wouldhumiliatee him for it. But now, things were starting to get back to normal. Hidan would get his best friend back and that made him soooo got into the driver's seat and Deidara into the passenger. He cranked up the car and Deidara looked like he was about to burst. Hidan smiled and looked over at him.

"Okay. Spill." Deidara giggled excitedly and began to talk about to everything, from Itachi to sex to school. Hidan would never tell anyone how gay the two were. They would giggle together and gossip like females. It was actually sickening. When the two finally arrived at the mall, the talking didn't stop. It was Hidan's turn. He talked about his relationship with Kakuzu and other things. Deidara listened and laughed as the two walked.

"So where did you want to go?" Hidan asked.

"I wanted to go there." Deidara said and pointed at the adult toy story called Taboo, "buttt he said. I've been thinking I want to get a piercing."

Hidan raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly. "What are you thinking?" Hidan asked and a devilish smirk appeared on Deidara's face. "Lets do both." He smiled at him and Hidan smirked as well, following his friend into mischief.

Deidara didn't get home until after 11. The two left the mall exhausted, but happy with their purchases. Deidara silently walked into the house, and placed his bags in the closet. He didn't want Itachi to find them until the weekend. Of course, he didn't know if could now show Itachi his body until them. He wondered for a while if he had become a nympho. He thought about this very idea as he walked into the bedroom.

He pushed off his shirt and looked over at the bed. Itachi was rolled over and he assumed that he was sleep. He smiled sleepily and pushed off his pants and walked to the bathroom. He removed his makeup and looked at his reflection. It had been a while since he cried, even longer since he wanted to kill himself. Itachi had done so much for him in such a little time. He was really thankful that the two had came together.

He walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "I thought you were sleep." He whispered.

"There is no way I would go to bed soundly without my angel. I was worried about my little baby." He whispered back, nuzzling into his hair. Deidara smiled and relaxed back into him. "I love you." Deidara whispered and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." Itachi whispered. "Goodnight my love." He said and pulled him close. The two drifted off into slumber.

Itachi woke up and smelled breakfast cooking. The aroma of pancakes and bacon hit his nose and he sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was 6:30. Deidara was NEVER up this early. Itachi pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Already considering not going to school and just staying with is baby. He smiled at the thought, figuring it was becoming a reality the closer he got to the kitchen.

He saw his love at the stove, flipping pancakes and swaying to music that was only heard in his head. He slowly and quietly walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his small body. Deidara jumped slightly and looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"Good morning sweetheart." He whispered and leaned down and kissed him softly. Deidara smiled and kissed him back.

"Morning love." Deidara turned off the stove and turned around in Itachi's arm.

"How did you sleep?" He asked and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Wonderfully. What did I do to deserve this treat?" Deidara shook his head.

"I just wanted to do something nice." He smiled and killed his lips softly. Itachi smiled and kissed him back.

"What did you and Hidan buy yesterday at the mall?" He asked. He hadn't seen any bags.

"Just stuff." Deidara answered and shrugged.

Itachi pouted, "I wanna see."

Deidara sighed and pouted with him. "Later? We have to get ready for school. Don't forget we are supposed to be going to the club tonight."

Itachi sighed and grabbed some pancakes, kissing Deidara again and ate breakfast. Deidara giggled, happy at the fact that he won the argument. Deidara grabbed a plate for his breakfast and ate as well. The two got dressed and ready for school, they would be on time for the first time in a long time.

Their friends were pleasantly surprised when the two walked into class minutes before the bell rang. School went through as it usually did, long and boring. The group talked about the party they were going to and Hidan giggled like a madman when he saw Itachi and Deidara close or talking. Itachi found it odd and he came to the conclusion that Deidara was hiding something from him. And he would figure it out.

When the two arrived home, Deidara yawned and decided he would take a nap before he got dressed. Itachi tucked him in and kissed his forehead and went out to find what Deidara had brought from the store yesterday. He knew he shouldn't, but he was just so nosy and he had to find out now. He began to search in the kitchen. The cabinets held no secrets and neither did the cupboards. He sighed and then went to the closet and searched throughout everyone in the house and still found nothing. He wanted to go into the bedroom, but he didn't want to risk waking up his angel. He sighed and looked all through the living room, and then gave up. He looked at the clock and it was 5:30, he had been searching for an hour and a half. He sighed and hung his head and drug his feet as he walked back to the bedroom, defeated and he laid down. He took a nap as well.

When Itachi awoke he didn't have anyone at his side. He looked at the clock and it was 7:00. Deidara had probably begun to get ready. He walked to the bathroom and went to open the door, as he usually did and was surprised when he found it to be locked.

He knocked and Deidara answered, "Yes?" He called out.

"Why is it locked?" The more Itachi thought about it it annoyed him.

He heard Deidara moving around and then the door opened slightly, "I want my look to be a surprise." He said, dark eye liner surrounding his eyes, making them look more electrifying and blue.

"I need to shower too." Itachi sighed softly, but he couldn't stay mad at his angel.

Deidara nodded, "Close your eyes." Itachi closed his eyes and heard Deidara run pass him and away. He opened them and walked into the bathroom. He was very interested in want was so special. Itachi knew Deidara's birthday was a next week and there was nothing really important happening this week. He sighed and pouted inwardly as he thought about what Deidara could be hiding.

He stepped into the shower and washed quickly. He exited and inhaled deeply, he had a definite mad smell. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out the bathroom. He noticed Deidara's wet footsteps that lead to the closet in the bedroom. He dried off his body and dropped his towel, looking for decent attire.

He settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. He wore a half sleeve red jacket over it and read and black converses. He looked at himself and nodded, hopefully Deidara would approve. Speaking of his angel, he turned to see the closet door open, and he was almost positive that they wouldn't make it to the club, for the fact that he wanted to fuck him.

On site.

Right then.

He felt his pants getting tight.

His bright blue eyes were accentuated by dark eye liner and his face just looked amazing. He wore a fishnet shirt, exposing his creamy white skin and then Itachi noticed shiny things.

Piercings.

Nipple piercings.

Itachi Couldn't help but lick his lips, he look so tasty. Deidara then spun and little and wiggled his ass. On his bottom half, he had on a mini skirt. Itachi immediately reached his ass out and grabbed onto Deidara's round globes, the latter bit his lip and looked back at him. "You like?" He asked and Itachi answered by giving his ass a little squeeze. He spread his cheeks as smirked when he figured out, Deidara had on no underwear. He gave his ass a light smack before he stood up and smiled when Deidara handed him a vibrator and bent over slightly.

Yes, this night would be amazing for all the sexy reasons.


End file.
